FallingClan
FallingClan is a Clan made up of cats that are trying to excape an enemy Clan (Enemy Clan needed). Their camp is constantly moving and hard to keep track of but they usually take shelter in abandoned two-leg nests or in a tree clearing. These cats believe in StarClan and The Dark Forest. This Clan is a spoof Clan based on the TV show "Falling Skies" and run by Cotton (note: you don't HAVE to watch the show to follow the plot.) To join, ask on the talk page Alleginces Leader: Weaverstar: Shadowy black/white tom with dark green eyes. Comanding, smart, quick thinking, harsh. (Cotton) Deputy: Tomclaw: Black tom with blueish/green eyes. Caring, intellegent. (Cotton) Medicine Cat: Glassfeather: Dark brown she-cat with dark brown eyes. Kind, caring (Cotton) Medicine Cat Apprentice: Larchpaw: Light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes. Sweet, happy, kind(Cotton) Fighters: Halwing: Dark brown tom with light brown eyes. Hard working, son of Tomclaw (Cotton) Popescar: Dark brown tom with dusty green eyes. Harsh, smartalec, annoying, once a rouge (Cotton) Magelight: Light blonde she-cat with light brown streaks and brown eyes. Blunt, caring (Cotton) Merrypelt- Grey shecat with misty blue eyes and black spots (Leaf) Trainies: Mattpaw: Light blonde, brown tom with light green eyes. (Cotton) Mothers: Saraheart: Light brown she-cat with light blue eyes. (Cotton) Saraheart's Kits: Charkit: Black she-kit with green eyes. (Cotton) Dead Clan Members. Dyemoon: Dark brown tom with light brown eyes. Hard working, tough. (Cotton) Roleplay: Weaverstar watched his Clan run around to get all the supplies that they brought together. "Good work Clan!" He shouted and Tomclaw padded up. "We almost didn't get away." Tomclaw said gruffly. Weaverstar nodded. "But we did. And we will again!" He said the last part louder for the Clan to hear. Glassfeather padded up. "I've done all I can on Dyemoon, but he's pretty wounded. I don't think he'll make it." She said gravely. Weaverstar held Glassfeather's gaze for a moment, then let it fall. "I see." He said simply. "He was a good fighter." Tomclaw added. Popescar was eavesdropping and smirked. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Great fighter, great cat. Big deal. We can survive without him, but you can't survive without me." Popescar said. Weaverstar frown. "And how do you figure that?" He asked. Popescar rolled his eyes. "My fighters still follow me over you, I go, they go. Simple as that. Got any other smart comments?" He asked. "Fighting with eachother won't help." Tomclaw reminded them and Glassfeather nodded in agreement. "I have enough people I need to help already that have been hurt by the other Clan, we don't need cats to get hurt from our own Clan members. We are weak enough already." She said. Popescar snorted "Alright, well you guys can stay here, plot, fail, and repeat all you want, me and my Fighters are going to go kick some BrokenClan butt." He said and turned around "You will do no such thing." Weaverstar ordered. "We just got here and we will settle here before we attack." He added firmly. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 01:45, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Merrypelt was padding around camp randomly. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:02, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Weaverstar glanced over at Merrypelt. "Fighter! Follow me, Tomclaw, and Halwing." He called and padded into the newly built battle plan den. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:10, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Merrypelt followed. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:13, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Alright, so BrokenClan is sending out more and more patrols to push us farther and farther from their growing Clan. Anyone got any ideas?" Weaverstar asked once they were all inside. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:17, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Merrypelt thought. " Maybe we could do a suprise attack. Next time they try to mess with us, we leave to their clan, and when they come back to theirs, we attack." She did a stomping motion with her paw. Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- "I like your worthiness to fight, Fighter!" Weaverstar said with pride. "But, as I said, they are a growing Clan and we are a small Clan. I refuse to let our Fighters and Trainies to go soft though! Merrypelt, you take out a patrol with one or two cats and see if you can spy on BrokenClan. Tomclaw, keep the Clan safe while I'm off with them." He said. Tomclaw nodded. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 23:24, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Merrypelt nodded with him. She walked out and padded to Halwing. " Patrol on BrokenClan. Want to come? " Meadow and Leaf The Goddesses of Life 23:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Halwing nodded curtly. "You know it." He said and followed Merrypelt and Weaverstar. Cottonfur "Fine, starve, see if I care." -Mistyfoot 16:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Spoof Clan